


The Moon Shines Bright On Christmas Night

by BadWolf_TimeAndSpace



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, Christmas, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 13:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17142974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace/pseuds/BadWolf_TimeAndSpace
Summary: On Christmas Eve Sara brings home a stray from a mission and has a hard time convincing Ava to keep the pup. To say they are unprepared for what awaits them is a total understatement.***





	The Moon Shines Bright On Christmas Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jude81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude81/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, Bae!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone!

 

 

“No, Sara, absolutely not!”

“But look at her! Such a cute little puppy!” Holding the small animal in the air, lion king-style, Sara pleadingly looks up at her girlfriend from her seat on the couch.

“Ok, first of all, that is definitely a wolf pup, not a dog. Second, it looks like it wants to eat us or at least bite us. And third we don’t have time for a pet.”

As if to prove points one and two the blackish grey, furry bundle growls and fletches its teeth.

“You hurt her feelings!” Sara admonishes her girlfriend before trying to soothe the pup which she has cradled into her lab now.

“Don’t listen to her. She’s just in a bad mood, because it’s Christmas and that reminds her that her parents and her past Christmases were fake. But we’ll totally make new real Christmas memories this year, and you can be a part of it. Do you want that? Do you want to be our little Christmas wonder?” Sara coos, ruffling the soft fur of the puppy’s belly. In response the wolf yips and wiggles her tail.

Looking up at Ava again whose posture is strained, she adds, “actually, I think you two could bond over having no parents. See, the little one here has lost hers.”

Holding her hands over the puppy’s ears, she whispers to Ava, “the Brothers Grimm killed her pack before we could arrest them and send them back through the hell portal.”

Ava pinches the bridge of her nose, feeling a headache coming on.

“Sara, we both work crazy hours and are rarely at home during the day. How are we going to care for her?”

“So, what do you want me to do, Ava? Bring her back to the Black Forest in 1806? She’s too young to survive out there on her own. Or take her to an animal shelter here? I don’t think any animal shelter is going to take in a wolf pup.”

“There has to be an animal sanctuary for wild life… or maybe the zoo… I’ll do some research.”

Sara stands up and approaches her girlfriend after putting the pup down on the hardwood floor where it immediately starts to chase its own tail. 

“Ava, please! We’ll make it work.” Sara hooks her fingers through the belt loops of Ava’s jeans and pulls her closer.

Ava let’s herself be pulled into Sara’s embrace but not without having her arms crossed in front of her, letting Sara know that she’s not going to be persuaded.

Sara tries nevertheless. “I can take her with me to the Waverider during the day. I’ll make sure one of the Legends always has an eye on her. They are gonna love it. Who can resist these big sad puppy eyes?”

Leaning back and eyeing the little wolf skeptically, Ava declares, “No, she could destroy so many expensive things on the Waverider. Pups gnaw at everything.”

She gestures to the young carnivore who sure enough is chewing enthusiastically on one of her fuzzy, pink slippers. “You know I have to be sensible with our budget, I can’t…”

“So, money is more important than her life?” Sara takes a step away from Ava, feeling a rush of anger.

“That’s not what I said, Sara.”

“Then what did you say?”

“We have no idea what raising a wolf pup entails. She is a wild animal! She can’t be domesticated!”

“You’re giving up on her before you even tried. She needs us, Ava. What would have happened if my family and friends would have given up on me after I was resurrected, when I had no soul, when I was feral like a wild animal?”

“That’s different. You are a person!”

“Well, I wasn’t at the time, not really. And you can’t deny that little wolfy here has a soul, which is more than could be said about me back then.”

“I’m not having this discussion anymore. The pup can stay until I find a shelter that takes in wild animals, but then it has to go.”

With a huff Ava storms off into their bedroom, leaving Sara and the puppy in the living room.

Her anger dissipating, Sara sighs and leans down to pamper the pup’s head. “Don’t worry, little one. It’s going to be okay.”

She feeds the pup before she puts her back into the cat transport box that she had borrowed from Zari. The little wolf yawns before she rolls herself together into a small bundle on the blanket inside the box. Sara stays on the couch for a little while, watching the puppy sleep peacefully. It’s just a feeling, but somehow she is absolutely certain that she has to find a way to keep her.

When Sara goes to bed this night, Ava is already asleep. She crawls under the covers beside her, but after their fight, she doesn’t dare to snuggle into her girlfriend as she usually does, not knowing if the closeness would be welcomed. It takes her some time to fall asleep as she ruminates about a way to change Ava’s mind.

 

 

***

 

 

Opening her eyes the next morning, the first thing she recognizes is that she’s alone in bed. She’s instantly wide awake, afraid that Ava is still mad at her.

She is already out of bed and slipping into her dressing gown when she sees a piece of paper sitting on Ava’s pillow.

 

_I’m sorry that I was such a Grinch last night. I’m out shopping for our new pet, and btw I think we should name her Noelle. Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday, Love!_

 

Reading the message Sara’s face lights up like a Christmas tree. She practically skips down the stairs and into the kitchen where the sight of freshly brewed coffee waiting for her brightens her mood further.

She fills her mug with the delicious liquid and takes a first sip, sighing in pure bliss. She thinks she never had a more perfect Christmas morning, let alone birthday. How did she get so lucky? She found the love of her life and they are both healthy and happy and now they are even going to expand their family.

Humming a joyful Christmas tune Sara prepares two bowls, one with water and one with some dog food, for their newest family member.

She is on her way to the living room when she hears the key turning in the apartment door lock, the sign of her girlfriend’s arrival conjuring a smile on her face.

After setting down the two bowls in front of the transport box, she kneels on the floor and opens it to let the puppy out.

“Good morning, little one, Mama brings you your breakfast and Mommy is coming home and guess what! She bought new toys for you and… oh.”

She freezes at the sight before her. Apparently this is what it takes to render a former assassin turned time-travelling vigilante and now leader of the Time Bureau’s most unusual but also most effective team of operatives speechless.

 

“Sara?” Ava’s voice echoes through the apartment. Sara barely registers it.

“Hey babe, I got so much stuff, I think I overdid it a little bit, but it’s Christmas and there’s so much one needs for raising a puppy.”

While Ava rummages around in the kitchen, unpacking her goods, Sara slowly comes out of her trance.

She blinks a few times and pinches herself to make sure she’s not dreaming or hallucinating. Her throat is dry, so her voice is croaky when she asks, “Hey Aves, ahem, did you do something with the puppy?”

Ava steps into the living room, a confused look on her face.

“What do you mean? I didn’t do anything with the puppy. I woke up and it was quiet, so I assumed she was still asleep.  I didn’t check though before I left. Why? Did something happen?”

There’s a small giggle coming from the cat box.

“I-I don’t know, but this… I mean there is… huh.” Sara stutters, completely baffled.

“Ok, Sara, you’re starting to freak me out. What is going on?”

“It’s a baby.”

“What?” Ava furrows her brow in confusion.

“There’s a baby girl inside the box. The same box where I put the puppy in last night.” Sara clarifies while gesturing wildly to the cat box in front of her.

“What?”

“Come look!”

The taller woman comes closer and carefully looks inside the transport box.

“It’s a baby. A real, actual human child.” Ava whispers in awe.

“I know! That’s what I said.”

Ava sits down on the couch, her eyes never leaving the baby in the box who is now stretching her arms and legs and giggling some more when she catches her big toe with her small chubby hands.

“Great, now I have to bring back the dog stuff. I hope it’s refundable.”

Sara opens her mouth to reply, but before she can say anything her phone rings. She takes the call and puts it on speaker. It’s Charlie.

“So boss, hey… there might have been a little slip up with our mission yesterday. Funny story actually… seems like the Brothers Grimm weren’t the only magical creatures in the Black Forest in 1806. Haha,… turns out there were werewolves too… But I mean the Grimm Brothers killed them before we could intervene, which is unfortunate, but at least it’s not like we missed any magical fugitives, right? So, all good, right? …Sara?”

“Uhm, yeah, sure, Charlie, peachy! I-I got to go.”

She hangs up and turns to her girlfriend who looks as shocked as she feels.

Trying to lighten the mood she quips, “well, at least we can keep the dog stuff now. We’re probably going to need it at the next full moon.”

Ava doesn’t react at first, she just keeps staring at the baby, and Sara grows slightly worried, but then she slides down from the couch and crouches next to Sara in front of the cat box.

Sara watches intently as her girlfriend carefully lifts the infant out of the box and gently holds her in her arms. She finds that she really likes the sight.

“So, Noelle, huh?”

“Sara,” Ava looks at her with wide eyes, “are we really going to do what I think we’re going to do?”

“It depends. If you think we’re going to foster a werewolf child, then yeah, I think we are going to do what you think we’re going to do, babe. I mean, only if you are ok with it.”

“I don’t know, Sara, just yesterday we argued about if we’re able to raise a puppy, and now we have a child?”

“Ok, I see your point. But apart from her birth parents - who are unfortunately not an option anymore - I can’t think of anyone who is better equipped than us to take care of a magical werewolf baby.”

Gazing at the little girl again who looks back at her with big, blue eyes, Ava can’t help but smile.

“You’re right. And look, she smiles at me. I think she likes me.”

“Of course she does, Aves,” Sara leans forward and gives her girlfriend a gentle kiss, “She knows you are her mommy now.”

Smiling in unison with her girls, Sara brushes her thumb tenderly over the child’s head that is covered with a soft fluff of dark hair.

“Welcome to our family, Noelle.”

 

 

 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Based on Bae's prompt:  
> Christmas Eve. Partner A finds an abandoned puppy and takes it home, but Partner B doesn’t want a puppy. They argue a bit and Partner B insists that the day after Christmas the puppy has to be taken to the shelter. But on Christmas morning Partner A finds the puppy laying in a new puppy bed wearing a big bow under the Christmas tree with a note saying “I’m sorry I was such a Grinch. I named her Noelle.” And Partner B is fast asleep under the tree next to the puppy. 
> 
>  
> 
> I didn't hit all the marks, but close enough, right? ;)


End file.
